The technical scope of the current disclosure is that of vehicle braking automatic control and processes.
A process is known by patent FR-2681449 to control the turning behaviour of a vehicle travelling at a certain speed, be it a tracked or wheeled vehicle, to ensure the stability of the turning vehicle and avoid oversteering or skidding.
According to this process, rounding a bend is performed safely, but the speed of the vehicle turning is not automatically taken into account, which is an associated and complementary issue, but one different to the problem posed in the invention.
Patent FR-A-2742888 describes another driving assistance process for a motor vehicle travelling on a track or road, able to superimpose a first image representative of the track seen by the operator and a second image representative of the set trajectory which the vehicle must follow to reach a future point of passage on the track selected by the operator, the image of the set trajectory being limited to the minimal safe stopping distance on this trajectory at its current speed.
For this, said set trajectory is prolonged beyond said stopping distance and for the current speed of the vehicle, by at least a first visual piece of data representative of the maximal turning possibilities permitted for an on-going or up-coming bend so as to allow the operator to visually estimate the correlation between the actual curve of the on-going or up-coming bend and the maximal Possibilities permitted to take this bend.
This process thus allows the bend to be anticipated and it is the operator who must adapt his speed to the bend.
More particularly, on unstructured ground, the driver does not know how to estimate the speed necessary to take the bend. This error in estimation may jeopardize the vehicle and its occupants.